


Bared beneath the Mistletoe

by devilinthedetails



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Anal Sex, Humiliation, Kissing, M/M, Midwinter, Mistletoe, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Verbal Abuse, abusive dynamics, psychological abuse, shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 20:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Roger bares Alex beneath the mistletoe.





	Bared beneath the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Please be aware that this story features unhealthy and abusive dynamics so avoid this piece if those aspects may be triggering for you.

Bared beneath the Mistletoe

“Midwinter luck.” Roger held a bough of mistletoe over Alex’s lips as he pushed Alex backward onto his bed. Alex tasted first the evergreen tang of the mistletoe as it tickled his tongue and then the spicy eggnog mixed in the Carthaki fashion lingering in Roger’s breath as Roger’s tongue slid along his, twirling together like serpents. 

Disengaging his tongue from Alex’s tingling one, Roger scraped the mistletoe along Alex’s neck, which felt alert for Roger’s damp kisses. Lips trailing after the mistletoe, Roger murmured, “I believe it’s good fortune and tradition to kiss your lover”—he unbuttoned Alex’s tunic and scratched the mistletoe along Alex’s erect nipples until they dripped droplets of blood he licked away between words—“under the mistletoe.” 

Roger bit at Alex’s raw nipples until they were red as his hands drifted downward to open Alex’s breeches and tug them down to his knees. Tapping the mistletoe against Alex’s cock and drawing a quickly stifled gasp from Alex, Roger went on soft as velvet, “Everything is bared—nothing is hidden—beneath the mistletoe, and anything underneath it must be kissed.” 

Roger streamed smoldering kisses along the length of Alex’s penis until he reached the tip which he lavished with fierce licks. Then he swatted at Alex’s thigh. “Flip over and put a pillow beneath your hips.” 

Tense with anticipation of what awaited him, Alex obeyed, turning over and positioning himself on the pillow in a way that thrust his buttocks into prominence and revealed his anus to Roger’s probing gaze. 

“You’ve overindulged on Midwinter pudding.” Roger pinched at Alex’s rump, reminding Alex how his lean muscle had plumped during the holiday and making Alex’s cheeks burn with humiliation. “Your backside is becoming one big Midwinter pudding to be eaten.” 

“Forgive me.” Alex’s speech was muffled by the blankets in which he had burrowed his face in the vain hope of burying his shame at fattening up like a harvest hog. 

“You’ll gorge on no more treats for a month after Midwinter. It’s a strict austerity for you.” Roger ignored Alex’s apology as he pressed the mistletoe against Alex’s anus, causing Alex to sink his teeth into the blankets to silence a pained moan. “That pricks, doesn’t it?” 

“Yes.” Alex’s entire body quivered as Roger’s tongue kissed his anus. 

“Good.” Roger’s tongue pulled away from Alex’s entrance, and Alex heard him unbuttoning his breeches before a stiffness penetrated him, shoving him roughly into the pillow below his hips. “Then you’re prepared to feel another prick.”


End file.
